paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray-Shark
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrruhh" (Lit. "Feeeeeed") :- Ray-Shark motto With the atomic exchange on the Chinese mainland, fallout spread by the winds across a larger area. Most of it fell on areas that were already barren wastelands, but much of it also fell into the ocean. Throughout the South China Sea, fish died off in gigantic quantities, reducing the sea to a lifeless abyss, not unlike what the land had become. But one animal above all can resist the cancer that comes with fallout. The sharks of the South China Sea flourished in this time, as their competitors were dying, allowing them to feast on the dwindling bounty surrounding them. Still, the sharks were subtly changed by the radiation, but bizarrely, benefited from it. These new sharks were faster and smarter than the average shark, prompting a new classification. Dolphins are quick to point out they're not sapient like they are, and terrible conversationalists in any case. Coincidentally, the Atomic Kingdom was in need of a naval scout. Their navy was mighty and could smash anything the Ghost People had, but the sea is a big place, and ships could get through. In fact, an Allied research ship steamed into Chinese waters to study the fallout's effect on the ecosystem. The Chinese watched, fascinated, for as soon as the researchers dropped one pail of chum into the water, a swarm of sharks leaped out of the water to pluck each bucket of shark feed off the deck, knocking the chum into the water to feed their pack. Later, Atomic Kingdom envoys tried to communicate with the sharks using advanced radio acoustics, but other than a vague gratitude for them killing their hated enemy, the river dolphin, all the sharks cared about was being fed. After slipping on a specially programmed helm to better communicate (a task that led to several clones being eaten), the sharks changed their mind and swore allegiance to the Viceroy. Other nations have wondered if these helms are really just communications devices, a question the Kingdom would not answer. The Chinese weren't content at just their loyalty, however. To truly make them servants, they needed to be adept at fighting in a modern war. First, each shark that wanted it could get an injection that made their teeth as hard as tungsten. Though slightly uncomfortable when they shed, the sharks were enthusiastic; suddenly, shipments of bleeding livestock no longer drove them mad, since they could literally chew open hulls of ships. For worse foes, they were also given (waterproofed) ray guns mounted on harnesses. Though incapable of working underwater, the sharks were adept at leaping out of the water; the targeting device did the rest. As for their role, as scouts they are without equal in the Chinese navy, but they've branched off into other roles. Unlike other sharks, Ray-Sharks have a concept of walls, so they are often used as guards in underground bases, assuming there are ample canals for them to move through, and trap doors dropping into them for intruders. They excel in this role, not only because they are intimidating for intruders, but because they never rest, eat quickly, and never reminisce about how the time a Courtesan winked at them, making them think, "She really likes me?!". These are rare, however, as sharks are predators of the oceans, and are at their best when there. While once the South China Sea was dead due to fallout, now the South China Sea is dead from those who fear to go there. Behind the Scenes The Ray-Shark is clearly based on the "freaking" sharks with "freaking" laser beams on their "freaking" heads from Austin Powers. Category:Units